Radio AU
by TheTwelfthHour
Summary: Human AU: Our gang are in grades, varying from first year in college to 7th grade, and have a job in a radio station doing an anonymous broadcast. A way to make sure they wouldn't get harassed between classes. Join them as they balance homework, job and school. T for off-air swearing especially around Supey.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! *ducks a tomatoe*Sorry for being so late and missing my deadline. _But_ you now get the brain child (Not really PJ readers!) of what happens when I am sleepy and read AUs. This was inspired by "Signing Off" by KimuraSato. I suggest reading it.**

* * *

"...and we're going to start wrapping things up here at Young Justice." A perky female voice said. "Nightwing, are there any messages?"

"Well Miss Martian, there are a couple of song requests via text," Nightwing said, "and our persistent followers asking their questions on Twitter. Do any of you want to answer them?"

There was a chorus of agreement from the room.

"Okay. Listeners, are you ready?" Nightwing asked into the mic. "First question is from for everyone, twitterholic: Why did you all pick superhero related names? Who wants to start?"

"I chose the name Aqualad," A deep voice said, "because I come from a fishing town."

"I chose Nightwing because I have a similar back story."

"Me next!" A hyper voice said.

"Okay. But I will kill whoever gave you Giant Sweettarts." Nightwing said exasperatedly.

Though the listeners couldn't see it, the hyper boy stuck out his tongue.

"I chose Kid Flash mainly because my uncle loves the comics and kept calling me that but also because Nightwing and I are like brothers, very much like in the comics. There's also Speedy, I mean Red Arrow, but he's not here currently."

"I chose Miss Martian because when I moved down here to live with my uncle from Alaska, where there was no Internet and our only mall was a day's journey if you were lucky, I was in awe and it took a while to get used to all the green."

"I picked Tigress," I gruff voice said, "because my family is bad but I want to be good."

"i chose Superboy because my dad is a-"

"Say it and we're off the air." Nightwing said to the gruff voiced boy.

"-n idiot. That's what I was going to say. Idiot."

"Of course, we have two lovely tech crew ladies." Nightwing said as both girls shook their heads and arms informing the bird they didn't want to be known. "But they would prefer to stay in the background and have no name."

"Next question is from x" Miss Martian said. "It's: Are the tech girls hot? Boys?"

"I find their company very enjoyable." Aqualad said.

"They're smoking hot." Kid Flash said. "But nowhere near as hot as you Miss M." he finished with a wink in Miss Martian's direction.

"Both are okay I guess." Superboy said. "I haven't spent much time with either of them yet."

"I don't want to offend either woman by saying they're "hot". They're women and beautiful." Nightwing said.

In the booth, the two girls were blushing at the compliments.

"Now we've got blushing!" Tigress said as Miss Martian giggled. "Way to go boys. However, please refrain from _frenching _in the hallways. You may embarrass an innocent newbie."

"Do we have any memos from the office?" Kid Flash asked.

"We do, Kid." Superboy said. "If you have a stomach virus, please don't get sick in the fountain. It's not nice for spectators or the cleaning staff."

"Same applies if you can't hold your booze." Nightwing added.

Tigress rolled her eyes. "Coaches Lance and Queen want their teams to go to the gym during fifth period in relation to their upcoming tournaments."

"Tryouts for roller-derby, football and basketball are on Thursday." Kid Flash said. "And coach Allen says track meets are after school tomorrow for an hour."

"One last question before we go. It's for Kid Flash. This one's a hoot and it comes from anonymous on Tumblr" Nightwing said. "Is another reason you chose your name because no one could get your name right as a child?" Sounds like a psychologist in the making there."

"Oh my god!" Tigress said. "He's blushing folks! Seriously?"

"And that wraps things up here at Young Justice, we'll see you all again next time." Aqualad said before an argument could break out.

The five teens waited for the "on air" light to go off before laughing. Kid Flash went as read as his hair.

"Oh laugh it up guys. Not like I'm the only one...right?" When he got bigger smiles he just huffed.

"5 only children, 1 with only one completely different looking sibling and Megan was raised by her uncle since she was 8." Nightwing said. "Oh yeah, Barry approved tonight and I've warned Alfred."

Kid Flash whooped for joy. "Dick, you're awesome! Is Roy coming too?"

"So what if I am? I haven't seen either of you since I got back." A new gruff voice said.

"Hey Harper!" Tigress yelled over to the older guy.

"Hey Blondie. Come on Dick, before Wally decides to run to your house and eat the cookies."

Wally and Dick dash to grab their bags before joining Roy at the door and walking to his beat up car.

"Hey guys, anyone up for hitting the town?" One of the techies, Zatanna, asked.

"I dunno, I have to get ready for my tournaments. Dinah and Ollie don't go easy on anyone." Tigress said. "Plus Ollie said I can bring all 3 of you on Friday. Sorry boys but he said if he saw any drag or guys within 3 meters..." Tigress drew a line on her neck with her finger. "We'd need to hold auditions again."

"It's fine Artemis." Aqualad said. "I'm sure between the four, five if Roy comes, of us can come up with some form of entertainment. And I shall keep Dick and Wally from knowing about it for as long as I can."

"I'll help him. For now though, I have tryouts. Bye girls, Kaldur, Megan." Superboy said, leaning down to kiss Miss Martian.

"Bye Conner." Everyone said as he grabbed his gear and exited.

"I should probably practice too." Artemis huffed, standing up. "There are better out there than me."

"Do you want some company?" The other techie, Raquel, asked.

"Sure." Artemis replied. "I could use some distractions to avoid."

Raquel stuck her tongue out at the blonde. "Want to come Kal?"

"I am fine Raquel. I have a book in my room that I can hear calling my name." Kaldur replied. "And the last time I brought a book, it was said to be too noisy."

"1, I was new to the sport and 2, I swear you honestly did that on purpose." Artemis argued.

"I'm afraid it's impossible to turn a page loud enough to make you miss the target board." He said with a smirk.

Artemis "maturely" stuck her tongue out at him, ending the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, being a Friday, there were 6 bodies sitting around a bench in various states of waking as they waited for their lift.

Megan was happily curled into Connor's side while he drained a travel mug full of coffee.

Artemis was beside Connor, trying to steal some of his coffee due to the fact she pulled an all-nighter trying to do an assignment.

Kaldur was standing beside the bench reading Othello for English. Raquel read it for a while over Kaldur's shoulder until Zatanna came bearing 9 cups of coffees, teas and a hot chocolate for Wally.

Zatanna had handed Raquel, Connor and Artemis their much needed coffees, Kaldur, Megan their teas just as a limo came up beside the small group.

"Please tell me I'm smelling coffee and not going crazy." Roy said stepping out first. Zatanna smirked as she handed him his still hot beverage as he took another cup and placed it behind his back.

"Surely having Wally and Dick as company overnight isn't that bad." Kaldur said.

"He- COFFEE!" The latter of the aforementioned boys said seeing the cups everyone else was sporting. "Whoever has it, please hand it over."

"Or what will happen, Dickie-bird?" Roy asked with a smirk.

"I will either fall asleep after Wally's sugar rush earlier has caught up with me or-"

"I didn't _have_ a sugar rush. I merely expressed how good Alfred's cookies were." Wally said indignantly.

"Yeah. For two hours after eating the plate." Roy said, handing Dick his well earned coffee as Zatanna handed Wally his hot chocolate. They all started heading towards their school buildings.

"At least I won't get the brunt of this one." Roy said. "Isn't that right blondie?"

"Too early." Artemis replied. "Talk to me when I no longer have to wake up at ungodly hours."

"So...when you're dead?" Dick asked, a smirk plastering his face.

"Shut up wise ass." Artemis retorted. "And keep grumpy away from my apartment."

"Why?" Roy asked.

"Jade's coming and last time, she mentioned replacing the string on my bow with your small intestine and making you sing soprano for a week." Artemis replied as the four younger guys present winced at the second threat.

"What did I ever do to her?!" Roy asked.

"I have no idea," Artemis lightly lied, "but let me say, I'm _really_ glad I'm not you."

They walked up to the entrance of the high school, where Roy would go to the college across the road for the day to study Criminology.

"Come on Zee, I can hear Mr. Nigma giving detention today." Dick said dragging the dark haired girl along with him. Zatanna waved at the remaining 7 before turning and following Dick.

"I have to go find Karen and Wendy to find out about practice tomorrow." Megan said before running off too.

"Yeah. I'm gonna head into the college. We're doing a workshop on self defence. Hope the guy can handle a few punches." Roy said before crossing the road.

"Hey Arty, why did the red head cross the road?" Wally said.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Arty!" Artemis almost yelled. "Plus he's still here Einstein."

"How is Bart doing, Wally? Does he like your aunt and uncle?" Kaldur asked, trying to stop the forming argument before it started. Again.

"Oh, Bart's doing great! Uncle Barry said he might join track soon. Can't wait to teach him all the tricks Barry taught me!" Wally replied.

"You mean how to be a dork?" Artemis sarcastically asked.

Wally glared at the blonde but tactfully said nothing.

"Gang way!" A new voice said, and getting louder.

"Please move out of the way!" A second voice said. "She can't stop yet!"

Mal Duncan and Karen Beecher were almost rocketing past the small group on a pair of skateboards, Mal trying to get past Karen to attempt to stop her.

"Mal Duncan, if I die from this, I'll kill you!" Karen yelled.

"That's physically impossible!" Wally yelled at her as he started running after her to help Mal.

"Shut up West!" Karen said as she held out her arms to said redhead.

"Close your eyes, Beecher." Wally said as he grabbed an arm. "Unless, of course, you want to be dizzy soon."

Karen closed her eyes as Wally spun her around to slow her down. Just as Mal stopped, so had she.

"Next time, we're starting at the bottom of the giant hill." Mal said.

"Next time? _Hell_ no!" Karen yelled at Mal who winced lightly.

"Miss Beecher, I will not tolerate that kind of language in my school." The principle, Kent Nelson, said.

"Sorry Mr. Nelson." Karen said.

"And Mr West?" Kent said.

"Yes Sir?" Wally replied.

"That was very quick thinking, son. Good work."

"Uh…thank you. Sir." Wally said.

Kent Nelson just nodded and walked off into the school building.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Now that you've read the newest part of this enthralling tale, I need a big favor of ye. Would any of ye be willing to let me use yours or someone you know's account name for tumblr, twitter etc for questions or requests. You can even give me song suggestions or the like. I also solemnly swear (that I am up to no good! XD) that I will find you on whichever social media site you decide to supply me with. Also, no FB please.**


End file.
